Silver and Stakes
by axen3demi
Summary: Aria Verbena is an extremely dangerous being, an exquisitely beautiful young lady, and a fiercely loyal friend. Despite being feared by those who know her secret, she's desperate for acceptance. Can she earn their trust? What she lacks is a pulse, but she makes up for it with her unquenchable thirst for blood. (Sorry I suck at summaries) Possible M for later chapters.
1. Drawn to the Beacon

Disclaimer: I am not the genius who invented Teen Wolf, but I am the humble owner of my character Aria Verbena. It's been a while since I've written anything so pretty please review Thank you!

She wasn't sure how long she had been running for. Three or four hours now, was it? About four hours of weaving through trees, hurdling fallen logs, and dodging low hanging branches all while maintaining a steady speed was not easy, but she didn't have much of a choice. The steady drone of the helicopter and the roaring engines of the four-wheelers driven by her pursuers had long since faded away. This did not slow her pace, however, she knew those hunting her would not give up so easily. All she knew was that she needed to get to this place. She wasn't exactly sure what was pulling her in the direction she was running. It was like a pulse; drawing her in to its center. Another low branch raked across her side, tearing at her bloody white gown like scissors through paper.

Choking down her hysteria as fear and uncertainty gripped her like a pair of hands around her throat, she pushed herself into high gear towards this beacon of hope she was running towards.


	2. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the show's original characters, I just own Aria Verbena.

Dr. Deaton finished up his rounds, making sure each and every animal had enough food and water to last them for the night. With the Lizard Creature running rampant in their town, he had been on edge. They all were. While Scott, Stiles, and Derek trying to figure out who it is, he could do nothing more than sit back and wait for them if they needed his guidance.

Setting his BlackBerry down on the front counter, he headed back towards the x-ray room to lock the medical cabinets and turn off the lights. A sudden crash at the front entrance made him pause abruptly in his stead. The barking of the dogs in the kennels, which always seemed a steady constant, was suddenly hushed. Calmly as he could, he reached into his pocket and gripped a small leather pouch containing Mountain Ash. He cautiously made his way to the front of the clinic.

"We're closed," he called in a steady, assertive voice. When he was greeted with a heavy silence, he carefully approached the front desk. The glass doors of the main entrance had been forced open and the rack that held various veterinary pamphlets was knocked over, the papers scattered everywhere.

To his surprise, a young girl was curled into the fetal position in the far corner of the room. She was dressed in what appeared to be a white hospital gown that was torn and bloody. Her feet all the way up to her knees were caked in mud. She almost looked like a wild woman who had just crawled out of the forest for the first time. Her heart-shaped face was intimidatingly beautiful despite the grime. Every feature seemed to be crafted to perfection: from her cherry-red lips and smooth porcelain skin to her dark choppy hair and perfectly arched brows.

The one feature that made him stop dead in his advance was her wide, vibrant red eyes. The irises themselves were the precise color of fresh blood and were out-lined in black. There was a natural darkness around her eyes, making them appear smoky and sensual. Her gaze held him captive until she spoke in a pained, raspy whisper.

"S-Sanctuary," she managed to choke out, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Dr. Deaton swallowed hard before kneeling before her. He never thought, for anything in his life, that he would come across one of her kind… ever. Bowing his head, out of both respect and fear, he was able to break her powerful gaze. She took in a shaky breath before gently placing her icy fingertips to his down-cast head. "Sanctuary." This time she spoke with more need.

The vet very slowly lifted his face once more to acknowledge her plea. Despite the blood and mud that caked her entire body and matted her hair, she was an exquisite being. Of course, she's designed to be perfect.

He was almost shocked to see the intensity of fear in her eyes. Her kind was allegedly very proud, almost arrogant, and extremely lethal, but this girl seemed more like a lost and traumatized teenager than anything. Gently, Deaton took her outstretched hand and helped her to her feet, which he noticed were bare and absolutely filthy.

"I acknowledge your plea of Sanctuary and I am willing to oblige. I am Dr. Alan Deaton and I am a former Druid Emissary to the Hale clan," he introduced himself as he slowly began to lead towards the back room of the clinic. The girl struggled to clear her throat.

" Aria Verbena…" furrowing her brow, she thought, "…former human?" she offered. He knew it was her sad attempt at humor so he gave her a reassuring smile before providing her with the Sanctuary he'd promised

**Quick little Author's Note: I felt the need to kind of explain what the plea of Sanctuary is since I made it up. As you know Druids act as advisors or emissaries to the werewolf packs and I thought it'd be a cool idea to include them in more than one supernatural race. As the plea of Sanctuary goes: if a supernatural being is in direct danger, they may plea Sanctuary to a Druid who (if they acknowledge the plea) must provide them with sufficient shelter and protection. The payment to the Druid for providing Sanctuary is for them to decide and the supernatural being is under their control until A.) The threat exists no longer OR B.) They release them from their debt. **

**Tell me what you think! :D Thank you for reading! More to come! And no, not all the chapters are going to be this short, I'm going to keep building them on as I go on.**


End file.
